


Murderous desire

by SuicKiller



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicKiller/pseuds/SuicKiller
Summary: Rey's a normal girl with a normal 9-to-5 job. One day she meets the new security guard- Kylo Ren. He's also a normal boy with a normal 9-to-5 job but has a big problem. A problem that turns his simple attraction to Ray to something much more sinister.Hope you enjoy the story! Reviews are highly appreciated. :3 #reylo
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. the meeting

~~~    
Rey’s alarm woke her up once again. She was so used to it that she just let out a groan and turned it off. She slowly opened her eyes, the sunshine coming through the window pierced her sensitive eyesight. She yawned loudly and got up to shower.

She couldn’t even remember when her life became so tedious- waking up every day (with the exception of Saturday and Sunday) at exactly 7:30am, showering, making a big cup of coffee, dressing herself in her neatly ironed clothes and going to work. Every goddamn day. Even though she liked her job she was so sick of this routine.    
She once again got on the packed subway- yawning and snoring could be heard from the other people riding the train who, just like her, lived their tedious everyday lives. She hardly ever found a free seat so she couldn’t even read her book on the way to work. Rey let out an irritated sigh and leaned next to the door. God, it was always so packed. She really hated it when she had to share her personal space with strangers but that was the curse of living in the big city. One, two, three, four, she watched the blinking light just above the doors of the train move to the next empty space- the fifth station, where she got off every day. People punched her on their way out, each one of them heading a different direction off to their job, with their own problems. Honestly, Rey couldn’t care less about other people’s issues even though she often overheard someone’s phone call while riding the train (that was when she forgot her earphones which happened rarely, but still). She sometimes even felt sorry but then remembered her own life and her own problems- bills, work, unfinished projects, stuff like that. So once again she punched her way out of the train and started walking the same street she had been walking every morning in the past 2 years. Rey reached the entrance of a tall building, at exactly 10 am., and got out her card so she could check it at the security guard. She entered just to find something unusual-   
“Good morning! May I have your card?”   
A tall, dark-haired , unfamiliar boy greeted her with a smile.    
“There you go, Mr… Ren?” Rey greeted back, her eyes spotting the guard’s name tag on his uniform, and then smiled politely with a questioning look on her face.   
“Thank you.” the boy took Rey’s card, checked it and gave it back to her.    
“I haven’t seen you before.” the girl pointed out as she put the plastic back in her wallet.   
“Well, you’ll be seeing me from now on. The old security guard quit so I took his place. Nice to meet you, my name is Kylo Ren.” the boy smiled softly reaching out his hand to shake Rey's.   
“Nice to meet you, mr. Ren. My name is Rey Palpatine, as you already saw from the card.”   
“Have a nice day at work, miss Palpatine!”   
Rey faked a smile and went to take the elevator to the third floor. The guy seemed fine, a bit way too young to be a guard but oh, well- the previous one was already in his 60-ies and could hardly take some action if, for example, someone decided to break-in in the building. He was a nice person though- knew all the staff and was always smiling.   
“Good morning!” Rey greeted her colleagues as she made her way to her desk. Rey put her backpack on the empty space next to her computer, took off her jacket and switched the machine on. 

She was a game developer- a dream job for some people, a dream job for her also. She had some hard time getting through university with an A+ diploma. And so after she successfully graduated, she found this company, applied for the job and when was approved, she started a new life- away from her hometown, away from her family- abandoning everything she ever had just to follow her dream of becoming a game developer. She leaned in her not-so-comfortable chair. Yeah, that was when her tedious everyday life started.    
Rey went to the coffee machine to get some more of the tasty drug, and got back to finishing one of the projects she had been given.    
Hours passed until it was finally lunch time- at exactly 1pm. Rey quickly ate the sandwich she had brought from home, took her pack of cigarettes and hurried downstairs.   
She got one out and gently put it between her lips. Afterwards she rummaged in her pockets just to figure out that she had forgotten her lighter at home.   
“First my earphones, now my lighter.. God...”   
“You need a lighter?” a familiar voice reached out to her. It was the new security guard.   
“Sure, I forgot mine at home, it seems.” Rey explained, irritated. “Thank you.”   
She returned back the lighter to its owner and inhaled the sweet poison. She loved smoking. It all began when she was in her first year of university, at one of the many parties her roommate took her to. Rey, the nerd she was, rarely was the one to suggest going out, but her friend made her socialize way more than she wanted to. So at first she didn’t like the feeling of smoke in her lungs, it made her cough, but after some time she decided to try again and she got that habit. It was more of an experience rather than a habit- there was something in the taste that made her feel relaxed, calm, helped her get away from her problems even just for a couple of minutes…   
“Such an addicting thing, aren’t they?” Kylo chuckled as he exhaled a thick cloud of smoke.   
Rey, lost in her own thoughts, almost forgot there was someone else with her.   
“Addicting, but relaxing, in a strange kind of way. Great ideas come to me when I smoke and manage to get my mind together.”   
“Yeah, same. So, what kind of job do you actually do?”   
“Well, I’m one of the main game developers. Worked here for 2 years- not a long time indeed, but I quickly got to the top. I guess it’s just because I’m obsessed with games and I love my job...” The girl laughed and turned her gaze to meet the guard’s. “What about you? You look around my age, 25, yet you work as a security.”    
“Well, I’m 26 years old. Graduated from the police academy but decided to work as something a little bit not so time-consuming. You know, being a policeman is a tough job. I would probably become a policeman at some point of my life, but not soon.” Kylo explained as he once again put the cig between his pinkish lips and inhaled. “I’m also obsessed with games, by the way.”    
And then their conversation quickly took a turn. They chatted some time about their favourite video games before they both went back to work. Kyloi once again sat behind his desk at the building’s entrance.   
“See you later.” Rey smiled and went upstairs.

Kylo rested in his office chair doing practically nothing. His job was to greet and check in the employees and look at the security cameras installed in the rooms to see if everything was okay- in a nutshell, stare at the computer screens. Yet he picked to watch only one of the many cameras- the one that faced Rey’s desk. There was something in this girl that sent shivers down his back. Her eyes were what first caught Kylo’s attention- they were so deep that he wanted to drown in them, a beautiful shade of brown that was both mysterious and sincere at the same time. He slowly leaned forward to rest his arms on the desk and stared at the screen.    
“I am interested in you, Rey Palpatine. I am so very interested in you...” he quietly told himself as he continued to observe the girl’s perfect posture and her fingers furiously tapping on the keyboard.    
  
The clock struck 8pm. which meant that work time was over. Everyone quickly packed their things and left. Rey always left last. She put on her jacket and took the elevator to the first floor. She got off, checked out, waved goodbye to Kylo and made her way to the subway station once again. It was already dark outside and since it was autumn- it was also very cold. Rey was lowkey strained- she managed to finish the project today, meaning that she had more time to focus on the other ones she had due the end of the month. Her head hurt so much, she wanted to go home as quickly as possible, make a cup of tea and go to bed. She finally reached the station, a voice announcing that the train is coming in 5 minutes. Even though it was full since it was rush hour, Rey felt a presence behind her back. She turned around just to see Kylo, actually his raven hair and brown eyes since the rest of his face was covered by a checkered black and white scarf.    
“Oh, Rey, are you taking this train too?”   
“Yep, and I’m getting off on the 5th station.”   
“What a coincidence! I’m getting off there too! Guess we’ll keep each other company.” Kylo pulled down his scarf a bit and flashed Rey a smile.   
Not long after, the train finally arrived, quickly filling with people. Once again it was packed. It was so cramped that Rey and Kyloi had to literally share breaths. In other words, they were uncomfortably close to one another, which caused Rey a great deal of frustration. Finally the glimmering light reached their destination and they got off.    
“God, I really hate riding the train during rush hours.” the girl pointed out while they walked.   
“At least when I go to work it’s not that cramped since it’s early in the morning.” Kylo was once again hiding behind his scarf. He must really hate the cold weather, Rey pointed to herself.   
After a couple of minutes walking Rey reached her home.   
“Well, I guess this is where we part ways. I live here.”   
“Okay then, see you tomorrow, Rey.”   
“Good night, Mr. Ren.” The younger smiled politely.   
Kylo did the same and continued on his path home.   
Little did Rey know that the boy was living nowhere near her.   
“At least now I know where you live, Rey.” the boy smiled devilishly as he turned back to reach the subway station and actually go home this time.   



	2. the obsession

~~~   
Kylo opened the heavy door and locked it from the inside, three times exactly. He quickly got his shoes and jacket off, went into his room to dress in his everyday clothes and made his way to the living room. He opened one of the many wooden drawers and got a bottle of wine. Kylo reached the upper shelf to take one of the perfectly polished glasses and poured some in it. The boy put the bottle back to its place, closed the drawer and sat on the couch. 

The first thing you would notice in his apartment was that he was way too clean for a boy his age. The moment you stepped in his home you would see his several pairs of shoes perfectly put in a short drawer. Next thing that would get your attention will be the absolutely symmetrical placement of all the furniture. His home was not very colourful- everything consisted of black, white, red and bordeaux. Even his clothes were only these four colours. Going in his bedroom you would notice the perfectly made bed- two pillows centered over the luxurious looking red counterpane. The curtains were the same shade of the colour; two of the walls were black, with a single string of wallpaper covered with bordeaux ornaments, while the other two walls were the reversed version. His bedroom, or should I say his whole apartment, made you feel out of place, but welcomed at the same time. The colour range described perfectly Kylo’s self-  energetic, dangerous, powerful, determined but also passionate, filled with desire, and love. He was emotionally and mentally attached to this apartment. He was  _ obsessed.  _

And that was what he considered his biggest flaw. He noticed every little thing and got mad when he wasn’t able to fix something, a stupid thing like white shirt somewhere on the shelf full of red ones made him lose his mind. But the thing that bugged him the most was not having what he desired. It was his problem with obsession that made him afraid to communicate with other people, sadly for him there was no other way out. And what scared him right now, was that he stood on his couch, calmly sipping on some fine red wine but his mind was replaying every single thing that a certain someone did today, a certain someone that caught his attention the moment he stepped in the lobby of the tall white building. Rey.   
“Rey.” Kylo silently said, a smile following the sweet word.    
Shivers went down his back.  _ Rey. _ Kylo felt like he was singing a blissful melody when he said that name, a melody that was now sealed in his mind and had no intention of changing any sooner.   
  



	3. the stranger

~~~   
The next days at work were as boring as the previous ones for both Rey and Kylo. The only new thing was that walking home together, as Rey thought was the case, had become a habit of theirs.They enjoyed each other’s company since the security guard was only a year older. They shared the same interests, smoked a cigarette or two during lunch break and started to become close in general. They even got each other’s phone numbers in case one of them needed company for a drink. Something that co-workers would do, right?   
Today a new boy joined the company. Rey, as one of the most dependable people, was assigned to meet him before work and teach him everything he needed to know about the firm. So the girl waited at the subway station at 9:45am.    
No one gave her the mobile number or a pic of the newbie so he stood with a signl on which the name Poe Dameron was written. The train arrived and soon after everyone got off, a dark-haired boy dressed in a suit approached her. The newbie politely greeted Rey and reached out to shake hands with her.   
“Nice to meet you! I’m Poe Dameron. 23 years old, just graduated. I look forward to working with you!” the boy, obviously nervous, spilled the words as if he had long prepared and had learnt them by heart.    
Rey smiled, trying to suppress the laughter when she saw how frustrated the boy was. When she gave it a second thought she must’ve been the same way at her first work day.   
“Nice to meet you too, Poe. I’m Rey Palpatine and I will be in charge of your training. 25 years old, I’ve worked here for 2 years now and I’m one of the head game developers in the company. Good luck!” Rey shook the younger’s sweaty palm and smiled supportively.    
The two of them soon reached the entrance of the building.    
“Did they sent you your check-in card yet?”   
“N-no, miss. I haven’t received it yet. The boss told me that he would give it to me after the training.” Poe hesitantly explained.   
“I suppose you’ll check- in with me every morning then.” Rey smiled, a slight irritation could be heard in her voice.    
“I’m really sorry for that, miss.” Poe bowed apologizing.   
“Oh, and one more thing- don’t call me miss. You either call me Rey or Palpatine, no miss’ and stuff. I’m not that older than you, you know!” Rey laughed friendly.   
“Good morning, Kylo! This is our new co-worker, Poe Dameron. For now, he’ll check in with me until they send him his card.” Rey explained to the security guard.   
“Oh, nice to meet you. Have a great day at work!” he greeted.   
Both took the elevator to the third floor. Rey, as the one who had to take care of the newbie, introduced him to everyone and took him to his desk.   
“So, you’ll be seated in the desk next to mine so I can teach you everything you need to know. I hate to repeat myself so please listen carefully.” Rey said, making Jungkook a bit scared at the sudden change of the tone of her voice. The newbie just nodded and got ready to listen.   
Meanwhile on the desk right next to the entrance, Kylo sipped on some coffee and watched carefully the camera that was facing now not only Rey’s desk, but the one of the new boy also. He drank his favourite poison with a slight irritation. Hours and hours passed yet, he was still watching the same camera- he carefully observed everything that happened- the way Poe sucked up to Rey and watched her with anticipation, say, even a slight hint of admiration and attraction could be seen in the way he looked at the older.    
“In no way I would let it happen.” Kylo silently said to himself and scrunched the little plastic cup, now empty. 

**_no._ **

**_NO._ **

**_It won’t happen._ **

  
It was once again lunchtime and Kylo impatiently waited for Rey to show up for a cigarette. The doors of the elevator swung open and a certain someone walked out… Followed by a dark-haired boy with a frustrated, scared even, look on his face. Kyloi let out a sigh. Guess he had to be friendly to the new guy. As both of them approached him, he noticed how Poe never took his glance off Rey.   
“Hey, Kylo! How has work been up until now? Anything interesting?” Rey asked as she lit her cigarette.   
“Nothing much. Staring blankly at the cameras as always.” Kylo exhaled. “How is the new fella doing?” he faked a smile towards Poe and winked.   
“Well, he’s catching up pretty fast. No wonder he has an A diploma! Such a smartass. He’ll take over my position very soon, I’m telling you!” Rey joked and patted the newbie at the back. He just laughed nervously, flashing both her and Kylo with his perfect white teeth and bunny-like smile.   
“You ain’t smoking?” Kylo asked as he exhaled once again, this time in the younger’s direction.   
“Oh, no, no. I don’t smoke. By the way, is there any store I could go buy myself something to eat?” Poe asked, his eyes pinned to the floor.   
Rey gave him directions and warned him not to be late and the boy flew off as fast as he could.   
“God, were I also that shy when I started working here?” she laughed and inhaled from the cigarette.   
“Poor boy. It’s probably his first workplace, cut him some slack.”   
A moment of silence followed.   
“The boy has a thing for you, I’m telling you.” Kylo joked and lightly pushed the other with his elbow.   
“Kylo… And you’re telling ME to cut him some slack...”   
“Believe me, Rey. I’m the one whose work is stalking people, sitting behind a desk.”   
“And what led you to this idea?” Rey asked, his curiosity now taking over.   
“Gonna tell you on our way back home- the bunny is coming back.” Kyloi said and pointed to the left where Poe was walking towards them.    
“Oh, fuck… This week I’m going to have to stick with the newbie since he’s new to the city. Sorry ‘bout that.”   
“No need to worry. You’ll treat me out to a drink on the weekend. Deal?” Kylo proposed, a slight smirk painted on his face.   
“Deal.” Rey laughed and once again inhaled the sweet smoke.   
  


***   
Due to her promise to teach the new boy, Rey’s boss told her that this week, when she had Poe glued to her, she’ll quit work an hour earlier. The clock struck 7pm. and both packed their things and were ready to leave.   
“Yah, leaving already?!” Kyloi pouted while checking Rey’s card.    
“Yup. Going to treat Poe out to dinner, boss’ instructions. See you tomorrow!” Rey waved him goodbye and the younger one smiled politely and simply said “Good night, Mr. Ren.”   
As he watched the massive automatic glass door close behind the two, something inside of him snapped. He was so angry. No, he was jealous. He was jealous because some youngster came here eyeing _ his _ Rey and he couldn’t do anything about it. He lightly punched the desk. This was the problem, the biggest one- obsessing over something, someone. He learned his lesson and tried not to show any signs of his attraction to Rey- for fuck’s sake, he barely knew the girl, after all they’ve met like a week ago. This was going nowhere near good. Kylo took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.   
_ “Time is on your side, Kylo . Just don’t rush things.”  _ he thought, leaning to rest on the chair. 

Rey and Poe arrived at a fancy looking restaurant. 

“Good evening! Do you have a reservation?” The waiter politely asked, fixing his black tie a bit so it would stand in the middle of his plain white shirt. 

“Rey Palpatine.”

“Oh, yes. Follow me to your seats, please.” The tall gentleman kindly enough led them to their table. 

They both gasped at the sight of the beautifully decorated thing that awaited them.

“Boss is not playing around huh!” Rey laughed. Although shy, like the true gentleman he was, Poe pulled out one of the chairs so that Rey would sit down. She blushed and flashed Poe a nervous smile. The conversation paused because both of them were too busy reviewing the menu.

“It’s a bit too expensive…” Poe quietly murmured.

Rey noticed the sudden gloomy expression and patted the younger on the back.

“Don’t worry, boss is paying.” She winked at the younger, making him look somewhere on the side because of the heat that suddenly went through his body in an odd kind of way. 

Poe shifted nervously in his seat, his eyes wandering around the beautifully arranged restaurant. He knew he had to try and not stare at the handsome dark haired girl sitting across the table. He gulped loudly at the sudden inappropriate thought that crossed his mind and left him to linger miserable and ashamed of himself. After all, he could not deny the obvious-his colleague was one hell of a pretty girl. 

While Poe struggled with his emotions, Rey was still reading the menu, stealing a glimpse of the other.

_ “Guess I will be the one to break the ice.”  _ She thought and put the menu on the table, revealing Poe in full sight.

“I don’t understand why you are still a ball of nerves, since we practically already spent the whole day together.” Rey smiled softly, tilting her head on the side a little bit.

Poe forced himself to look her in the eyes and respond.

“I-it’s just the way I am, I’m sorry if it bothers you. I know I’m really uninteresting.” The newbie laughed silently and scratched the back of his neck.

“Don’t say that. I like your company. After all we’re going to work together, at least I hope so, for a long time.” Rey encouraged the younger and patted him lightly on his hand that was resting on the table. Taken by surprise by the sudden skinship, Poe excused himself and went to use the bathroom.

  
**_The boy has a thing for you, I’m telling you._ **

Kylo’s voice resonated in Rey’s head. She just met the youngster, there was no way that statement was true. Yet, somewhere inside her, Rey’s ego wanted it (even a bit) to be true- after all it wasn’t an everyday thing for her to be eyed and everything by someone as good looking as Poe.   
Meanwhile, the said boy splashed some water on his tomato-red face. He rested his hands on the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror.   
“Get it together, Poe.” the boy said to his reflection. “Not to mention that this is just the first day… Damn it!” 

He took a deep breath one last time and turned to go back to the table.    
As Poe walked slowly towards her, Rey bit his lip at the sight. She spent the whole day with him but just now realised how handsome the boy was. Watching him, she felt like she was on one of those fashion shows- the boy’s slim body and perfect long legs gave out some strong model vibes. Rey was lowkey staring at him with his mouth open, not even realising it. Her eyes followed him as he sat across. Rey gulped nervously and quickly turned away her gaze.    
“Everything alright, Rey?” Poe asked, worry spread across his face.   
“Yeah, I just-”   
“Are you ready to order?” the waiter asked, popping out of nowhere.   
  



	4. the alchohol

~~~

**Kylo:** how's the date going ;) 

Rey read the message from Kylo, slightly irritated.

_ I told you it's no date…. Boss' instructions. You sound a bit jealous :D _

She hit the  **send** button and put away her phone. Right now she was a bit too busy with her discovery- Poe's amazing body. Unintentionally she bit her lip at the sight of the younger's well sculpted neck and arms. 

Her phone buzzed again. 

She really wasn't in the mood to answer her friend. Right now, it was the animal in her taking over her mind and body. 

"So, forget about work. Are you interested in the nightlife?" Rey leaned in, shaking the wine glass slowly in her hand. 

"N-not that much but I would gladly go out some more once I make friends. I had no time for clubbing because I was studying." the younger explained, stuttering nervously. 

_ That's some useful information.  _

Rey took a sip from her glass and leaned back in her chair. 

" Would you like to go to a club afterwards? Whatever type, your choice. "

Poe's eyes widened. 

" We have work tomorrow." 

" I know that will totally sound creepy but if you live far away you can crash on my couch and we'll go to work together tomorrow. You know, ever since I finished university I forgot about going out and having fun.So, don't make that mistake. " Rey laughed, tapping lightly Poe's palm that rested at the table. 

" If you're sure it won't be a problem I would gladly go out with you. " Poe smiled a little nervous because of Rey's hand still resting on his. 

" Okay! These are some good news! Think of it as a celebration party. And I'm also trying to help you feel less shy and awkward- working with me means there's no place for those." Rey smiled and continued with the dinner. 

Two hours and a bottle of wine were enough for Poe to feel more comfortable around his superior. 

" God, it's so hot in here! " Poe said while he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a bit but just enough to reveal some of his chest muscles. 

Rey felt a ticklish sensation just below her stomach at the sight before her. 

"If you're done we can soon make our way to the bar." 

"Yeah, lets go. I am ready." 

_ I really didn't think that through, did I?  _

_ What Am I even thinking? It's the first time I'm even seeing this boy, but I guess you never know what could happen, so why not at least try?  _

"Soooo… Where would you like to go?" Rey asked the younger. 

"Surprise me." Poe laughed and followed Rey's lead. 

"Okayyy, we're going to a three-story club. On each level they play different music so that way we can choose. You okay with that?" 

Poe nodded in response. 

When they entered the club the younger immediately fell in love with the atmosphere. They ended up on the drum n bass/ mainstream music floor. The lights were flashing, people were dancing and the music was just loud enough. Rey quickly went to the bar to get drinks and hurried back to Poe. 

"To your new work and the beginning of our friendship!" Rey exclaimed a bit too excitedly. 

After a few drinks Poe finally started to dance. And, imagine, the sexy smooth moves of his body caught the eyes of some ladies… And Rey's too. She couldn't look away. It was almost hypnotizing. 

A beautiful girl with raven hair and slim body approached him. Her little black dress and high stiletto heels were her strongest weapons and she used them carefully. When the girl put her hands on Poe's shoulders and leaned in closer, he took a step back leaving her surprised. He smiled politely and turned to Rey, a terrified expression on his face. 

"What the fuck?? She was ready to bring you home tonight, why did you turn your back on her?" Rey was lowkey surprised. Even if she was a girl, she would still appreciate a beautiful woman when she saw one. 

" Yeah, she was really stunning but I'm… I'm just. I’veneverbeenwithagirl." Poe blurted out the last sentence so fast that it sounded like one word. 

"I see. Well it's nothing to be ashamed of." a small awkward pause followed. "But, like, never ever? " Rey laughed, a note of nervousness in her voice. 

"Well… No but.." Poe stuttered choosing his words carefully. 

"Would you ever consider having sex on the first date?" Rey asked, completely ignoring the fact that the guy was new and about to be her coworker. A little tipsy, she spun around on her heel and reached out her hand "Consider it. Now dance with me." 

Poe smiled awkwardly and finished his drink in one gulp before intertwining Rey's slim fingers with his. 


	5. the act

~~~

Heavy breaths filled the bedroom. The pale moonlight traced the careful but somehow rough movements underneath the sheets. Sounds of lips kissing and skins clashing into one another interrupted the midnight silence and grew louder with each passing second. It has been so long since she had felt this way- adventurous, reckless. 

Alive.

Alcohol made her vision blurry, her mind dizzy and her whole body longing to be touched. Her slim fingers traced the outlines of the sculpted arm that pulled her closer. She looked up to remember, but somehow knew that she didn't want to. Not with him at least. She closed her eyes before they could meet his, and the memory of Kylo's soft stare pierced her soul immediately making her wetter. She felt the boy's thumb carefully caress her lips before slightly opening her mouth, just enough for his finger to be between her teeth while his other four rested on her chin, slightly lifting it up. When she didn't open her eyes he thrusted hard into her forcing a loud moan out of her parted lips. Her eyes flung open and rolled up in pleasure. 

"Look at me." his voice was raspy, his breath tickled her ear playfully. She obeyed even though she was scared to accept the reality and her new co-worker in her bed hovering on top of her. Still excited because of the sudden wave of pleasure, her blurry vision was slowly clearing. Soon there was no more just a black silhouette but a pair of hungry hazel eyes fixated on her green ones. Rey stared in disbelief as Kylo’s naked body towered over her. His raven locks fell down tickling her cheeks. She laid silent, but her body reacted when she saw that the boy was no other but Kylo. His fingers slipped inside her wetness and he lowered his head to kiss her breasts. Loud gasp escaped Rey’s lips when he hit the right spot as he slowly moved in and out. 

“I never imagined you could be even prettier.” Kylo bit his lip and smiled softly, lovingly almost. In a matter of seconds his look changed and Rey could only see hunger and desire in his eyes. Suddenly he stood up to sit on the bed leaving Rey whimpering at the lack of touch between her legs. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up to sit on top of him as he lowered his back to lay on the bed. The sudden realization hit Rey and she tried to pull away but Kylo’s strong arms held her in place. She felt another wave of arousal as he squeezed her waist and moved his hands down to her thighs. Her mind was a ball of chaotic thoughts. She didn't know how she got into this situation nor did she know how to feel about what was happening and she just relaxed and let herself go with the flow. Devilish smile played on Kylo’s lips when he saw Rey slowly taking action. Her head was still spinning from the alcohol but nevertheless she was ready to intertwine her soul and body with Kylo’s. When did she fall for him? As she moved smoothly on top of the boy’s sculpted body her mind once again went blurry. She moaned his name, her eyes closed remembering the first time they met. Her hips skilfully rolled over Kylo’s making the boy grunt in pleasure. His big hands rested on Rey’s butcheeks helping her with her movements. In mere seconds she understood- he was giving her signs, smoothly flirting with her. When the realization hit her her body reached its limit and she rolled her hips one more time before she came- loud and messy. She rolled her eyes and bit her lower lip, lost in the wave of ultimate pleasure. Kylo smiled and seconds after also came. The couple could barely breathe. Tired, Rey lay on the bed and looked at the ceiling. 

_ Ah, I am at home. What a surprise.  _

As she looked up, Kylo slowly got up and rested on his elbow, his head in his palm. She couldn’t face him so she continued to look up. 

“I suppose you have questions.” Kylo said. 

“I do. I mean, I remember texting you to come get me and Poe home since you live near me. And after that- nothing else.” Rey finally turned to face him. “I don’t remember if I was the one that started all that just now but I sure don’t regret it.” 

“You started it, yes. I got you two home and you begged me to stay with you. I was laying on the floor when you came down from the bed and leaned in to kiss me. I tried to stop you since you were drunk but you wouldn’t listen.” he laughed “I would lie to you if I say that I didn’t want this, because I really like you, you know.” 

“You’re not too bad yourself.” Ray laughed and turned her back to him. “I really hope our relationship won’t change. I mean I’m not looking for something more right now.” 

“Oh no, of course.” 

Awkward silence followed. Kylo finally had a grasp on his favourite- she was right here in his hands, yet so far away and he couldn’t handle the way that made him feel. He reached out a hand to embrace her, he wanted to have her close to him but he wouldn’t dare to touch her. He already went too far. 

“Kylo, I’m sorry.” Rey said, her voice weak and kind of distant.

“What for, it was just an accidental one night stand that both of us enjoyed. I still see you as the beautiful, nice girl from work that I enjoy spending time with. This won’t change.” he wasn’t sure if he said that to lie to her, or to lie to himself. 

“Thank you for that.” Rey turned around and kissed him on the cheek. 

Kylo couldn’t sleep at all. Since he had to be in the office earlier than the employees he got up two hours before Rey and Poe. He put on his clothes and as he fixed his hair in the mirror he saw the reflection of Rey. His gaze went soft. He turned around and crouched next to her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Her right hand hung from the bed so instinctively Kylo reached out to hold it. Rey didn’t react at first but then he felt a slight squeeze. That made him so happy. He looked at this tiny helpless being and he wanted to protect her. Whatever the cost he wanted her beside him. He shivered- he became too overwhelmed at the thought. 

**_Time is on your side, Kylo._ **

Kylo managed to calm down. He had to leave soon so he went to wash himself. When he stepped out of Rey’s bedroom he saw Poe sleeping on the couch. Did something happen between them before he came last night? No, no ,no. 

**_NO_ ** .

He didn’t need another thing to obsess over. 

**_No. No._ **

**_He isn’t worthy._ **

**_Rey._ **

**_Rey,_ **

**_REY._ **

**_She’s mine._ **

**_She_ **

**_Will_ **

**_Be_ **

**_Mine_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_no.no.no.no.no._ **

**_I mustn’t hurt her_ **

  
  


Rey reached out in her still sleepy state to find Kylo but he wasn’t there. A little sad she woke up and stared at the empty space beside her. She thought of last night. It was the first time that she saw Kylo like that, the first time she felt like she could be eaten by a wild animal, and she loved that feeling. There it was again, the wetness between her legs, just at the thought of Kylo’s dark gaze. She considered him attractive from day one, but last night was something else. She thought she could easily get addicted to that thrill. 

After a while she finally got up to dress for work. She had completely forgotten about the sleeping boy in the other room and got scared when she heard snoring from outside the door. Flashbacks from last night came to her like visions. She suddenly remembered Poe and her kissing on the dance floor.

“The one thing that didn’t have to happen… Lets only hope he doesn’t remember.” Rey went to wake the boy up and go to work together. 

Poe woke up with a slight headache. He quickly got up, washed himself and took off with Rey.

The whole journey to the office was awkward and silent. When they reached the building Rey stopped Poe and sighed. 

“Listen, I’m sorry for last night. I-”

“No, Rey. No one is at fault. I had a great time, there’s no need to be sorry. Now we’ll be at the office and we will work. When we’re not there we can do whatever, so let's not discuss it.” Poe smiled at Rey. She was surprised. How can such a change occur in just a night? Where was the shy boy she met yesterday? It didn’t matter. As long as he did a proper job at work it was all okay. 

“Good morning.” Kylo greeted them as he checked Rey’s card. When he saw her face after last night he couldn’t help but bite his lower lip. He remembered her saying his name in between all the gasps and moans and her eyes filled with pleasure. He shifted in his seat. 

“Hi, Kylo. Thank you for last night. Have a nice day at work.” Rey smiled and winked at him. She couldn’t help but notice the arousal in his eyes and how handsome he looked today. Or was it her imagination? The feeling of his length filling her came back to her and her cheeks reddened. She shook her head and tried to think of something else so she started a conversation with Poe. 

“So, day two. We’ll still be going over the basics today. But first-”

“Did something happen between you two last night? I don’t mean to be rude, just curious.” Poe interrupted her. 

“N-no. You know, he-he slept on the floor, I was on my bed. That’s all.” Rey shamelessly lied to him. “As you can see, he’s a good friend that responds to my SOS messages in the middle of the night.” she laughed and took a turn to the coffee machine. 


	6. the proposal

~~~ 

Poe watched Rey carefully. He studied the girl, observed her slim figure roaming around the room and squeezing between the desks. Her hair, today falling loose on her shoulders, swayed with every movement, it almost looked like a halo over her head. She looked like an angel. She might as well be one, for all Poe knew. He took an unusual liking to the girl. Last night was a rollercoaster ride for both of them, hell, even for the dark-haired security guard- Rey’s prince on a white horse.

_ Fuck _

Poe cussed silently. 

_ Acting all high and mighty, are we?  _

Last night. Yes, it was kind of a mess. Poe was not jealous, no. He didn’t like relationships and he didn’t want to be chained to someone for an unknown period of time. Nevertheless, he liked Rey the moment he saw her yesterday and, you know, for a moment he imagined her bent over for him. Poe licked his lips, yes, that would certainly be nice. He wasn’t the shy new boy, oh no. It was the mask he put in whenever he met someone new. Poe was actually a two-faced hypocrite and he would do anything to suck up to the right people and, for example, get a promotion. And that was his main goal but then Rey showed up. Now he didn’t only want to become someone important in this company but he also wanted to keep Rey for himself, to be his sweet sweet trophy. Yeah, the security guard can go suck it. No way was Poe letting Rey go. He grinned devilishly. 

_ It’s going to be interesting here.  _

“Poe, can you come, I need to show you something about the program.” Rey’s voice reached him from behind, her hair once again caressing her shoulders framing her beautiful face. He stood up and followed the girl to her working space, carefully walking behind her to take a good look at her slim figure.    
_ Damn. I might even fall in love! _   
  
Kylo tapped nervously on the desk. His fifth coffee was getting to him and he wanted to get up and walk in circles around the lobby. And he was watching the screen, and he was getting so angry. Who the hell was he? Who?

_ To touch what’s MINE?! _ _   
_ _ WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? _

_ I have to.. _

_ I NEED to do something. _

Kylo rest his head in his palms. No, no, it was his imagination, Poe hadn’t exactly made a move but he was eyeing her and it drove him mad. He took a deep breath. It was literally the second day of Poe working here. It was still way too early to make a conclusion and act. Kylo’s eyes drifted on the screen and landed on the camera right in front of Rey’s desk. He was exceptionally beautiful today. He smiled softly and remembered their morning and how fragile and peaceful she looked while she was asleep. When he looked up at the screen she was gone but Poe was still sitting next to her chair. Not even a minute later Rey, out of breath, stood in front of him in all her beauty.   
“I need to talk to you.”

Confused, Kylo stood up and took his cigarettes. He followed Rey outside of the building and sat on the bench. 

“I’m all ears.” he smiled, as if trying to calm her and persuade her to be honest with him. 

“I… ” she flashed him with her big hazel eyes before quickly looking away and blushing “I- i wanted… Last night was pretty nice. But, you know, I wasn’t quite myself so… Please if there is a next time let’s do it when we’re both sober because I want to experience it. I told you earlier, I’m not looking for a relationship but I won’t mind sleeping with you if it won’t affect our friendship.”    
Kylo stared in disbelief. His heart was racing and he was feeling all kinds of emotions. He didn’t quite know how to answer this.    
“Uhm, yeah, it’s okay, don’t worry. But let things happen naturally. Arranged sex is never good.” he laughed and saw Rey calmig a bit and regaining her posture. “Can I at least take you out on a date? Or whatever you wanna call it. Even if we’re not dating I would gladly spend some quality time with you… As a friend, you know.” he smiled once again and stood up with his hands in his pockets.    
At the sight of Kylo’s gigantic figure Rey’s knees went soft. What has gotten into her, she didn’t know but she wanted some more of what happened last night with him. It was like a drug and she knew for sure that she’s going to get addicted.    
“”Yeah, I would gladly go out with you, or you can, you know, arrange something at your place. I’m actually interested in your cooking skills.” she laughed and for a moment Kylo thought she looked like a teenage girl that had just been asked out for the first time in her life. And he felt her smile warming his existence. “I need to get back to work, Kylo. See you later.” she ran off, looking back at Kylo on her way to the elevator.

Kylo sat back behind the screen, his eyes fixated on the clock hanging on the wall.

On second thought, he told her he lived somewhere near her, didn’t he? 


	7. the message

~~

Kylo inhaled from the cigarette and stared at the open chat on his phone screen. His thumb hovered over the  **_Send_ ** button. He was so ready to ask her out, why was he having second thoughts now? Playful smile changed his expression.

_ I feel like I’m 15 again.  _

He inhaled one final time and threw the cigarette butt in the ashtray. He hadn’t seen her the past few days- she wasn’t at work, Poe, on the other hand was. He now had his employee card so he didn’t need Rey to check him in. If it wasn’t for the card he would never let the fucker in. The boy has gotten so cocky lately- a few weeks earlier when he first started working here he was acting all shy and innocent but now he didn’t even look in the guard’s direction when checking his card at the entrance. Rey was still always with him- he followed her around like a puppy. “Sorry, Kylo, I won’t be keeping you company for a cigarette today. I need to help Poe with the code for the early release of the game. Don’t be mad.” she said and flashed him with her gummy smile while Poe put his hand on her waist and helped her down the stairs. It has become his habit and right after reaching the exit he would always turn around to look at Kylo with eyes saying _ I win.  _

_ Tch.  _

The guard furrowed his brows when he remembered Poe’s sleazy smile. His mind drifted back to Rey. Where was she? Was she okay? Kylo wanted to text her but something stopped him and every time he opened the chat to say Hello, his fingers didn’t want to move so he ended up locking his phone and throwing it somewhere out of sight. But today he was feeling confident. He glanced once again at the screen and quickly hit  **_Send_ ** . 

**_Kylo:_ ** _ Hey, how are you? Haven’t seen you the past few days, wondered if something happened.  _

__

He left his phone on the table and got up to go shower. Just as he was grabbing his towel, the phone buzzed. 

**_Rey:_** _Wondered when are you going to text me to check up on me :D I got sick. Nothing unusual- just fever and cough. I thought you knew tho, I told Poe to tell you._

**_Kylo:_ ** _ He didn’t tell me. Hell, he doesn’t even greet me when he comes to work. Anyways, sorry to hear you’re sick. Do you need anything? If you're okay with that I can swing by your place and cook for you? _

__

_ Why did I say that?  _ Kylo facepalmed because he was writing without thinking and he realized what he wrote after he had already sent it. 

**_Rey:_ ** _ Sounds like a plan! I’ll look for a movie we can watch after we eat. If you want, of course. :D Also, it’s kind of a mess at my place so please don’t tell anyone I live like this , :D:D:D  _

Kylo smiled at the message. His heart suddenly started racing in his chest, he was so happy. He texted Rey when he was going to go to her place and after that proceeded to his shower. 

Rey stared in disbelief at the screen. He finally texted her. She once again felt that strange excitement whenever the guard was involved. She suddenly felt very aroused. Memories from their night together flushed inside her head. She could feel her cheeks burning but this time it wasn’t because of the fever. She left the phone on the table beside her and closed her eyes. Her hand slipped under the covers and between her thighs. She bit her lower lip as her fingers caressed gently her sensitive clit. Loud gasp escaped her parted in pleasure lips. She hadn’t done this in such a long time but she just couldn’t resist the temptation this time. Kylo’s face appeared in her mind- strands of his beautiful black hair falling on his pale sculpted face, his eyes dark and lustful, looking at her and only her. She remembered his strong hands holding her by the waist as he pushed hard into her, filling her hole with his member. Rey slipped two fingers in her wetness. It was nothing compared to how he felt inside her but nevertheless it was enough to take her closer to the edge. She didn’t want this to end so fast so she slowed the pace and tried to calm her imagination. Lost in the pleasure she lost track of time. The doorbell rang and took her by surprise.    
_ Shit. Shit. Shit.  _ _   
_ She was way too flustered and her mind was way too hazy to think about anything other than sex. Sex with Kylo. Right now. Rey covered her naked body with the bedsheet and hurried to open the door. There he stood in all his glory and handsomeness- the distorted from the alcohol, yet very clear image, subject of her wildest wet dreams. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him inside of the apartament, quickly closing the front door.    
Kylo was certainly not ready for this, nor had he even thought about the possibility of Rey, all blushing and panting, greeting him with the words:   
_ I need you to fuck me, like, right now.  _ _   
_ He had just enough time to put the shopping bag full of groceries on the floor before Rey jumped on him like a hungry animal and devouring him with kisses. The bedsheet fell on the floor, revealing the girl’s slim, but toned body. The kiss was sloppy and careless. She broke it just for a few seconds to get them to the bedroom. She sat on the end of the bed and started to unbutton Kylo’s pants as he stripped of his shirt and threw it on the floor. Before having any chance to say or do anything, Rey was already on her knees and stroking his member. Kylo let out a lustful groan. Rey smirked and gave him a kitten lick, then putting his manhood in her mouth, still stroking it with one hand. She skillfully swirled her tongue making Kylo let out even louder groans, lost in the pleasure. Her head was spinning, she herself got more and more aroused under the sounds of his husky voice. She pulled away for a second to look up at the moaning mess that was Kylo, her hand still stroking his member. She bit her lip at the sight and slipped two fingers between her thighs, rubbing her clit. Rey rolled her eyes in pleasure and gasped, getting Kylo’s attention. He looked down at her. Fuck, it was too much and it was quickly driving him closer to the edge. He put her hand away from his member and kneeled so he was on her level. Grabbed her hair and pulled it softly, making her moan and roll her eyes again.    
“How about you let me take care of you.” he whispered in her ear and licked her on the lobe making her shiver. Kylo put his hand over her busy fingers and slipped his own two in her wetness. His tongue making its way down her neck, stopping on her breasts playfully nibbling on her nipple. As if naturally her hands went to his hair and softly tugged on the raven locks.    
“That’s right. It’s my turn to pleasure you.” Kylo said and pulled away from her wetness to lift her and put her on the bed. He buried his face between her thighs and started pleasuring her with both his tongue and his long fingers. Rey was now a moaning mess, her fingers still buried in his hair but now holding onto it for dear life. Her voice filled the otherwise silent bedroom. She was already too close and she felt her climax coming at full speed.    
“Fuck, Kylo, I’m-” she tried to warn him but her orgasm outrun her. The boy looked up, his fingers still fucking her, just to see her rolling her eyes, shivering and clutching the bedsheet. Proud smirk lit up on his face. Finally Rey managed to come to her senses and left herself up on her elbows to look at Kylo. Before she could say anything, the boy took out his fingers and pressed hard on her clit. She threw her head back, confused at the unfamiliar feeling but enjoying it at the same time.    
“Do you think you can handle me right after you squirted your brains out, huh?” his raspy voice asked and just now Rey understood how much she liked dirty talk during sex. Still unable to talk, she just nodded and quickly took out a condom from the drawer next to the bed. Kylo’s hands were too busy at the moment so he leaned in and took it with his teeth, not wasting a minute, he opened it and put it on, without even pulling away from Rey’s pulsating clit. Still rubbing it and without a warning he slammed hard into her. She moaned loud and Kylo could feel her tensing around his member making it hard for him to hold back and not cum right away. He bit his lip and tried to calm himself. His hands travelled up and stopped at her waist, now holding it still. Her naughty hips continued to roll, she was unable to stop, lost in the pleasure.    
“Stay still, Rey.” Kylo narrowed his lustful eyes at her and tightened the grip on her waist. She smiled and shook her head. “ Rey, you should really stay still, yeah? How about that, sweetheart?” 

Kylo was different. She could just now notice it since it was the first time they had sex sober and the second time ever. She felt like he would devour her, like he would break her just to get his pleasure. She was feeling  _ scared _ . On the other hand, she loved how mysterious he was, she knew that he would never hurt her and trusted him with all her being.    
Why did she trust him so much, again?    
It was a question that crossed her mind from time to time but she didn’t want to sit and actually think about it. It was too much work, or maybe she just wanted to live with the thought that he was her honest and amazing friend, that she had something, that you can hardly call feelings, for him. Still, that scary full with desire gaze excited her. She finally felt whole, she finally felt like someone wanted her with all her flaws and imperfections. And she knew their bodies had a special connection.    
Maybe it wasn’t only their bodies? She had yet to find out.    
  


Kylo’s hands held onto Rey’s waist, his mind and body slipping in and out of the pre-cum euphoria. He tried his best to hold back but with the girl moaning and rolling her hips it was indeed a tough task. Rey lifted her leg up and put it on top of his shoulders.    
_ Fuck you’re streching out for me so good.  _

Kylo’s mind went blank as he pushed hard into her, going even deeper, Rey’s voice getting louder and louder screaming his name and pulling his raven locks. It was all too much. As he was releasing he felt Rey tensing one last time and when he looked at her distorted in pleasure face he knew that she also had her orgasm. 

They laid in bed panting, trying to recover from the intense orgasm. Kylo turned around to face Rey. Many times he had studied her features and every time he found something new to admire. This time it was a crescent-shaped scar on the side of her chin. 

After a quick shower Kylo started cooking dinner. Rey was still relaxing in the bath, lost in her own thoughts once again. 

_ Ah, what am I doing…  _

Whenever she closed her eyes it was Kylo that occupied her mind. And Poe, he occupied her everyday life and she could feel the jealous looks the two men exchange behind her back every time they meet. Poe had something in him that Rey found interesting. She still didn’t know what it was but the exact same thing made her want to punch him in the face. He was a shy boy at first but after a few weeks he became more demanding towards Rey. She could remember Kylo warning her about him, that he was a snake, that he was a two- faced bastard that only used her to climb the working ladder and eventually get in her pants. She also remembered snapping at the guy for trying his best to keep her safe. Kylo did nothing wrong and she knew it and now it made her ashamed of herself because she was the one using him, she was the one that yelled at him for nothing and now seduced him for her own selfish sexual desires. He didn’t mind though. But she could feel him trying his best to get close to her without being demanding. Rey shivered. The water was getting colder. 


	8. the memory

~~

Rey came into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her head to dry her wet hair, and an oversized band t-shirt. She saw Kylo in his casual clothes, also oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, his hair half- tied in a small bun and half- falling on his shoulders. He had put on some music and was casually shaking his body in the rhythm, while cooking on the stove. Rey felt warm and fuzzy. He made her feel comfortable, something like what you feel when you’re gathering with your family around the tree to open presents on Christmas. It was a strange comparison, given the fact that Rey had no way of knowing how that felt. Still it was what she imagined she would feel on that occasion. She quickly snapped out of these thoughts and looked once again at Kylo. She let out a slight chuckle when she saw him getting more and more into the dance. He jumped in surprise and turned around.

“God, Rey, you scared the living thing out of me!” the boy said, clutching his t-shirt and taking deep breaths. “Since when are you standing there watching me like a creep, huh?”   
Rey laughed once again and walked towards him, reaching hin, she embraced him and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat fasten and that made her smile. 

“Thank you for cooking for me. It smells delicious.” she looked up, her eyes meeting his in a soft stare “And thank you for caring for me.” she smiled softly and pulled out of his embrace. He didn’t let her and kissed her on the forehead.    
“Stay like that for a second.” he said, his voice almost pleading her to do so. “Stay with me.” 

She did as she was told. A bothersome conflict was rising in her which she tried to manage before it had caused any problems, but just now she realised it was already too late.    
_ Fuck it.  _ Rey thought and relaxed in the boy’s hug, tightening her embrace on his sculpted body. 

Kylo just smiled. He smiled like an idiot and was glad that the girl wasn’t looking at him. He wanted this, not sex, not her sucking him off, but this- just the two of them laughing, cooking and holding each other lovingly. 

_ Kylo, don’t get the wrong idea.  _ -lingered a quiet voice in the back of his mind, which left a bitter taste in his mouth and broke his little fairytale. 

The boy pulled away and continued with the dinner. Rey got on her toes and kissed him softly on the cheek. 

“I’ll set the coffee table so we can watch something on the big TV in the living room.” she said and left. 

Kylo’s heart was aching for this to become his everyday life. He obsessed over everything and everyone but with Rey i was different. He was trying to be more careful and calm, he believed that she could help him, he  _ wanted _ her to help him… He wanted to tell her about his problems because he felt like he was deceiving her in a way. 

Well... 

He was practically stalking her and already lied to her face about where he lived. She would hate him if she knew, he decided. Kylo shook his head. He turned off the stove and prepared to serve the dinner. Now was not the time for this to occupy his mind. 

“Well, well, I am impressed.” Rey said as she tasted the just cooked meal. “You should swing by more often to cook for me. And maybe stay for a little longer.” she rested her hand on his thigh. She longed for his touch and for his attention. Was she in denial of her feelings?

Probably. 

Kylo smiled, put his hand over her smaller one and squeezed it lightly.

They put on one of their favourite movies- a classic sci-fi consisting of intergalactic wars and family drama. 

“Which one of all the 9 shall we watch?” Rey asked, quietly hoping he chooses the prequels. 

“Hm… Whatever you choose. I like them all.” Kylo smiled and continued eating his meal. 

“Prequels it is then!” she cheered and clicked on the file.

The oh-so-familiar opening started and both of them felt the nostalgia overwhelming them. It was a nice, warm feeling; Kylo thought it gave him the same comfort snuggling here on the sofa with Rey did. 

They weren’t even 30 minutes into the movie when the power went off. 

“Oh my god, what the hell...” Rey let out an annoyed groan. “I don’t have a flashlight, I’ll go get the candles from the bedroom.” 

Kylo nodded in response and stood up to look out from the window. “Seems like there’s no power in the whole neighborhood. I’m sure it’s gonna be back soon.”    
Rey came back with 6 scented candles, each a different size. “I present you, my collection.” she said, a proud note in her voice as if she was showing some prizes she won at science competitions. Kylo felt happy at how simple things brought a smile on her face. 

“I have a lot of those at home too. I love to light them when I take a bath. It’s very calming.” he said as he searched for a lighter.    
“Yeah, i do that too, I like it when it’s dark in the bathroom, it calms me a lot, even though it looks like a scene from a cultist movie. ” she laughed and rested on the couch when she placed all the lit candles on the coffee table and the two little tables on both sides of the sofa. Kylo stood there and watched her as she put her legs up and rested her head on top of her knees.    
“Fuck, you’re gorgeous...” he said as he reached to touch her cheek and move the strand of her hair that had escaped from her messy ponytail. She turned around to look at him- reflections from the flames of the candles played in her beautiful hazel eyes and Kylo could feel his heart was about to burst out of his chest.    
_ What are you doing to me?  _ _   
_ Rey put her hand over his and brought it to her soft lips. She kissed it softly.    
“Kylo, I’m not sure what’s happening between us but I can feel myself growing more and more fond of you. I want to know more about you. I want to know about your past, I want us to meet more often outside of the office. I really want this to work out, whether we end up only friends or something more, I just want this to work out.”

Kylo stood silent. He was trying to comprehend what she was saying.  _ So it’s mutual… _ He could feel himself spacing out and his mind grasping at this thought like his life depended on it. Was it an attack? Fuck he hadn’had one of those in some time. His head was spinning and he could feel his throat itch and close, not letting the air get to his lungs. The last person he wanted this to happen in front of was Rey. He looked at her, her image now distorted, out of focus. He could hardly see her but he recognized the face of fear on her face.    
“Kylo, are you okay?” he heard her panicked voice like it was coming from the other room. It was distant but familiar. He squeezed his knee as he was trying to calm down and collect his breath. Rey took his other hand and held it. Not long after that the panic went away. 

“Fuck, Rey, I’m sorry. ” he said, avoiding looking at her eyes, shame crawling over him. 

“It’s alright, I just didn’t expect it. I have those sometimes too, you know. ” she tried to calm him. Her hand was caressing his raven locks and her eyes studied him, a warm stare that reminded him of his mother. He gulped and held back his tears as the memory of his mother popped up in his mind. His mind drifted far away, back in the years when he was just a child. Was this the trigger to his insanity?   
“Rey… I’m fucked up.” he finally said; looking up, their eyes met and Rey could see him tearing up. 


End file.
